I'm Sorry
by pomeigranate
Summary: Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you -Right Here Waiting For You-
1. Chapter 1

Pome's Story

Title : I'm Sorry (My Soldier Of Light)

Cast : Choi Si Won, Lee Sung Min, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast inside.

Genre : Genderswitch,Romance,Complicated.

Part : 1

**Don't be SILENT READERS!**

**DON'T REUPLOAD OR COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**RESPECT ME! **

_*Narita International, Tokyo, Japan. 09.00 AM JST*_

Seorang wanita berjalan menyusuri Narita International Airport untuk menuju Gate pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali pulang ke Negara kelahirannya. Setelah 8 tahun menetep di Jepang untuk menjalani sekolah bisnisnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena permintaan ibunya yang saat ini mengalami sakit keras. Awalnya ia sangat menolak keras keinginan ibunya karena beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman berada di Negara kelahirannya itu, namun dengan alasan kesehatan ibunya akhirnya ia mengalah dan melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya kecewa dan memulai lembaran baru di Negaranya. Wanita dengan senyum manisnya ini berjalan menenteng tas hitamnya dan sebuah boneka rillakuma berwarna coklat dari seseorang yang sudah ia cintai 3 tahun terakhir. Jarak Jepang dan Negara asalnya tidak jauh, hanya membutuhkan 2 hingga 3 jam untuk sampai. Hal yang membuat lama ialah mengurus segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan tiket, bagasi dan koper.

*Drtt…drrt..drrt*

Ponsel dengan case pink berbentuk kelincinya bergetar, ada seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan seketika sudut bibirnya tertarik, ia tersenyum manis.

*Choi Si Won Calling*

"Minnie-ah, apakah kau sudah di Narita Airport? Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu sayang. Tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya rapat. Aku menyesal tak bisa mengantarmu" dari nada bicaranya terlihat jelas bagaimana perasaan Siwon.

"Gwenchana, aku akan masuk ke pesawat 30 menit lagi. Apakah Siwonku sudah makan?" wanita yang Siwon panggil dengan sebutan Minnie ini adalah kekasih Siwon. Wanita yang sangat sempurna menurut Siwon. Wanita yang pintar, baik, sopan, manis, lembut dan cantik.

"Sudah sayangku. Apakah Sungmin si kelinci manisku sudah makan? Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Aku akan menyusulmu bulan depan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan di Tokyo" Siwon sangat senang memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan kelinci. Karena memang benar jika Sungmin manis dan lucu seperti kelinci di mata Siwon.

"Aku tidak lapar. Baiklah aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik hingga tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatiku. Karena ada orang yang jauh di Jepang yang akan cemburu jika kelincinya direbut" Sungmin tertawa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Siwon memang sangat pecemburu jika menyangkut Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Aishiteru Minnie-chan" Siwon mengucapkan kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering ucapkan untuk Sungmin, satu kata yang mampu membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah dan senyum selalu mengembang di pipinya.

"Kau membuatku malu Tuan Choi. Aishiteru" Sungmin ia seorang diri di tempat duduknya menunggu dan tersenyum malu. Membuat seolah dunia hanya miliknya dan Siwon kekasihnya.

"Mohon untuk para penumpang keberangkatan Seoul, Korea Selatan diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat. Karena dalam 20 menit, pintu akan ditutup dan pesawat akan lepas landas. Terimakasih" Suara wanita lebih tepatnya mesin mengagetkan Sungmin. Ia bersiap menuju gatenya dan berjalan pelan dengan masih menyambungkan teleponnya pada kekasihnya.

"Siwon-ah, aku akan masuk ke pesawat sekarang. Jika aku sampai di Seoul aku akan segera menghubungi, secepatnya. Annyeong" Sungmin menutup kalimatnya dan menunggu balasan dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Lee Sung Min" Siwon mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Sungmin benar-benar masuk pesawat dan memtikan ponselnya. Aturan yang harus dipatuhi oleh setiap penumpang jika ingin selamat. Sinyal dari ponsel dapat merusak radar pada pesawat dan mengacaukan terbangnya pesawat. Sungmin sebenarnya bisa mengaktifkan mode pesawat pada ponsel canggihnya tanpa menonaktifkan ponselnya. Namun ia memilih mematikan ponselnya dan mendengarkan ipad yang Siwon berikan tahun lalu. Ipad biasa tapi Sungmin sangat menganggapnya istimewa karena berisi lagu yang Siwon nyanyikan untuknya dan pertama kali Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi.

Beberapa wanita sudah pada posisi dan tugasnya masing-masing pada setiap bagian pesawat. Wanita dengan busana yang rapi dan seragam mengecek setiap tempat duduk penumpang, memastikan penumpang mematuhi peraturan agar pesawat dapat lepas landas dengan aman. Setelah dirasa cukup, bebara wanita yang sering disebut Pramugari itu kembali ke tempatnya untuk melapor pada Pilot. Sebelum pesawat lepas landas, Pesawat harus melakukan putaran tiga sampai empat kali untuk dipastikan aman.

Sungmin memilih kelas Business dan pastinya lebih nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai. Sungmin memiliki trauma tersendiri jika dihadapkan dengan keramaian jika seorang diri. Biasanya jika ingin bepergian Siwon akan ikut bersamanya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada tempat duduknya dan memjamkan matanya sejenak, mempersiapkan dirinya. Karena dalam 2 jam kedepan ia akan memulai lagi kehidupannya di Korea dan tidak lagi di Jepang.

Pesawat mulai bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit terbang dan memasukan roda yang membantunya untuk berada didarat. Pramugari tak henti-hentinya memberitahu kelengkapan apa yang ada didalam pesawat jika sewaktu-waktu pesawat mengalami masalah. Sungmin yang sudah tahu akan itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan tetap tertidur.

_*Incheon International Airport, Seoul, South Korea. 13.00 AM KST*_

Pesawat yang membawa Sungmin kembali ke Korea sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Sungmin sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu dan masih memandangi tempat yang berada diluar pesawat melalui jendelanya. Ia teringat 8 tahun lalu tempat ini juga yang membawanya pergi jauh dari Korea.

Pesawat belum benar-benar berhenti, namun penumpang sudah mulai sibuk dengan kopernya masing-masing. Tidak dengan Sungmin, ia hanya membawa tas dan bonekanya, karena kopernya sudah ada di bagasi pesawat dan ia nanti akan menunggu lagi untuk mengambil kopernya saat sudah turun dari pesawat.

"Ini yang membuatku sangat malas untuk membawa banyak barang" Sungmin membuang nafasnya berat. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya karena pesawat sudah berhenti dan Pramugari sudah membuka pintu pesawat dan tangga sudah terpasang didepan pintu pesawat. Sungmin berjalan melewati Pramugari dan tak lupa ia juga tersenyum pada Pramugari yang bertugas ditempatnya. Sungmin berjalan turun dan melihat secara nyata tempat yang sama tapi dengan kesan yang berbeda untuk Sungmin.

"Seoul, aku kembali" Sungmin berucap pelan, mencoba tersenyum dan berpikir positif untu segala hal didepan matanya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ibunya.

"Nona Lee Sung Min" sebuah bacaan pada papan putih pada kedatangan luar negeri yang senantiasa sudah menunggu dengan sang empunya seorang laki-laki tua yang masih tetap kuat dengan usianya yang memasuki 55 tahun.

Sungmin keluar dari gerbang kedatangan luar negeri dengan koper pink besar yang ia bawa dan melihat papan itu. ia mendekat dan laki-laki tua menyambutnya dengan penuh senyum. Sudah 8 tahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan tanpa pemberitahuan air mata sungin jatuh.

"Ahjussi" Sungmin berhambur kepelukan supir keluarganya. Seseorang yang mengertinya melebihi ibunya sendiri dan sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Sungmin enggan kembali ke Korea adalah kepergian ayahnya 8 tahun lalu.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik Lee Sung Min-ssi. Kau membuktikan kata-katamu pada mereka, sudah jangan menangis" laki-laki tua yang Sungmin panggil Ahjussi itu menerima pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Aku merindukanmu melebihi siapapun Han Ahjussi" Sungmin masih memeluk Han Ahjussi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Sungmin memang tidak peduli dengan tatapan siapapun tentang dirinya, namun tidak untuk Han Ahjussi. Ia menenangkan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke mobil.

_*Incheon International Airport, Parking Area. 13.25 AM KST*_

Han Ahjussi memasukkan koper-koper besar Sungmin kedalam bagasi mobil dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Han Ahjussi adalah satu-satunya orang diluar rumahnya yang Sungmin percayai dirumahnya setelah Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Laki-laki tua yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan laki-laki tua yang membuatnya kuat setelah didikan Ayahnya. Sungmin memiliki adik laki-laki bernama Lee Sung Jin dan usianya memasuki 17 tahun, baru saja merampungkan pendidikan Sekolah Menengah Atasnya dan akan segera memulai kewajibannya menjadi pria Korea, yaitu menjalani wajib militer. Maka dari itu ibu Sungmin memerintahkannya untuk kembali dan meneruskan perusahaan. Hal yang sangat Sungmin tidak sukai, ia mempunyai impiannya sendiri dan bukan untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi ini demi ayahnya dan jika adiknya sudah selesai menjalani wajib militernya maka Sungmin akan terbebas dari jeratan ibunya untuk menangani perusahaan.

"Kau berubah Nona, tapi tidak dengan sifat cengengmu" Han Ahjussi masih fokus dengan pandangannya pada jalan didepannya, ia memulai pembicaraan pada Sungmin setelah Sungmin berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak cengeng, aku hanya terharu ternyata ahjussi masih sama dan masih sehat" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan dirinya kesal disebut cengeng.

"Apa kau kira aku akan mati secepat itu? Jadi siapa orang tua yang akan menasehatimu nanti? Tenang saja aku akan sehat sampai kau menikah, mempunyai anak dan hidupmu benar-benar bahagia Nona" Han Ahjussi tertawa dan sangat percaya diri dengan ucapannya.

"Awas saja jika kau melanggar salah satu janjimu Ahjussi. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu" Sungmin mengancam, masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau berubah menjadi wanita cantik sekarang, dan tidak menjadi gadis cengeng seperti dulu. Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi segalanya Nona" Han Ahjussi mengenang masa-masa lampau saat Sungmin pergi dengan keadaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh Han Ahjussi.

"Ahjussi" Sungmin mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius. Han Ahjussi hanya menoleh sejenak dan menjawab dengan dehamannya.

"Aku memiliki kekasih dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan kami sejak 3 tahun lalu. Aku mencintainya sampai rasanya aku akan mati jika terpisah darinya. Aku takut Ibu menolak hubungan kami" Sungmin mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya selalma ini. Siwon tidak tahu tentang masalah ini, karena Sungmin tak pernah memberitahunya dan sampai kapanpun tak akan berniat memberitahunya.

"Nona, bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang Nyonya inginkan? Jika kau benar-benar mencintai priamu, perthankan dia dan bertarunglah untuk itu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun, kau harus membuktikan pada Nyonya cintamu padanya nyata dan tak terpatahkan oleh apapun" saran dari Han Ahjussi yang Sungmin sudah tau pangkalnya.

"Aku yakin Ibu tak merestui kami karena perjanjiannya dengan sahabatnya sudah terjalin dari 15 tahun lalu. Aku yakin Ibu tak akan mau membatalkan perjodohan ini, ia pasti akan sangat malu karenaku. Dan aku yakin jikapun aku memohon sampai habis air mataku, ia tak akan mengubah keputusannya. Han Ahjussi aku takut" Sungmin memandangi wajah kekasih dan dirinya saat berada di Puncak Gunung Hakodate yang sangat eksotis dengan pemandangan lampu kota Hakodate dari puncak gunung. Gunung yang terletak di sebuah kota kecil bernama Hakodate dan terletak di Pulau Hokkaido. Foto pertama mereka setelah memastikan hubungan mereka, dan menjadi kencan paling terkenang untuk Sungmin. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali merasakan indahnya ciuman pertamanya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Katakan perlahan pada Nyonya, Nona. Aku yakin perasaannya tak akan tega jika melihat anak perempuannya memohon. Tapi aku minta pada Nona jangan membuatnya stress dan mengganggu jantungnya" Han Ahjussi tak bisa berkata apapun jika menyangkut dengan Nyonyanya yang tak boleh terbantahkan itu.

Sungmin terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berpikir seperti apalagi setelah membayangkan sifat ibunya. Ia tak yakin dan tak percaya diri untuk hal ini. Perjodohan yang sangat memuakkan untuk Sungmin. Perjodohan yang mengekang dirinya untuk menemukan cintanya sendiri dan perjodohan yang sama sekali tak Sungmin harapkan dalam hidupnya. Hal utama yang membuat Sungmin enggan pulang karena perjodohan dengan Keluarga sahabat dari ibunya. Keluarga Cho.

TBC~

Holla ^^/ aku datang dengan FF SiMinKyu kakakakaka. Coba-coba buat FF SiMinKyu dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kelasalahan karena author juga manusia *LOL apa ini*. Jadi Part 2 tergantung dari respon baik di Part ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

pome's Story

Title : I'm Sorry (I Wish You Were Here)

Cast : Choi Si Won, Lee Sung Min, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast inside.

Genre : Genderswitch,Romance,Complicated.

Rate : M

Part : 2

**Don't be SILENT READERS!**

**DON'T REUPLOAD OR COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**RESPECT ME! **

Tidak seperti biasanya, langit kota Seoul tiba-tiba mendung dan setitik demi setitik menurunkan rintik hujannya. Seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun yang baru saja memasuki kamar pink yang sangat ia rindukan itu langsung menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat embun yang memenuhi jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia tersenyum dan memainkan jemarinya diatas kaca jendela dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"_Appa_"

Wanita ini merindukan ayahnya, sangat merindukan sosok pria yang sangat ia kagumi, banggakan, dan hormati dalam hidupnya. Namun suara wanita tua tiba-tiba menintrupsi lamunannya.

"Sungmin-ie" suara wanita tua yang berumur 55 tahun ini menyunggingkan senyumnya, melebarkan tangannya dan menunggu anak perempuannya datang kepelukannya.

"Ibu" Sungmin yang tidak melihat ibunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu saat kepulangannya kerumah berinterior dominan eropa ini hanya menoleh kepada ibunya tanpa berniat selangkahpun maju seperti apa yang ibunya harapkan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan eomma?" Wanita tua yang sudah tau dengan karakter anaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan, wanita tua yang bernama Kim Min Sook ini menarik tangannya dari posisinya yang tadi saat siap memeluk anaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kembali ke Korea eomma, aku sudah nyaman berada di Jepang" Sungmin masih menatap mata ibunya, mencari sosok wanita yang 8 tahun lalu masih ia anggap dan kagumi sebagai "ibu".

"Apa kau tak pernah peduli pada ibumu? Apa kau kira ayahmu akan senang jika kau seperti ini?" ibu Sungmin sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya, dan tiba-tiba ibunya menekan dadanya dan nafasnya menjadi sangat cepat.

"Eomma!" Sungmin berlari menghampiri ibunya dan menangkap ibunya yang hampir jatuh limbung kebelakang.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi!" Sungmin berteriak, ia berniat memanggil ahjussi yang selalu berada disamping ibunya, asisten pribadi ibunya, namun laki-laki yang sangat ia hindari datang dengan terburu-buru dan begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki berpostur tinggi dan memiliki kulit putih yang sangat pucat, mata yang tajam dan wajah yang tampan, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik. Terdengar jelas dari nadanya jika laki-laki itu panik.

"Bawa ibuku kerumah sakit!" Sungmin sebenarnya enggan berbicara dengan laki-laki didepannya tapi nyawa ibunya saat ini berada ditangannya sendiri.

Laki-laki tadi menggendong ibu Sungmin dipunggungnya dan segera turun dari lantai 2 menuju lantai 1. Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya langsung membuka pintu mobil dan laki-laki itu mendudukan ibu Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Terima kasih" Sungmin menutup kembali pintu mobil setelah dirinya ikut bersama ibunya didalam mobil. Laki-laki tadi hanya mendengus pelan dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Kau sama sekali tak berubah Lee Sungmin"_ batinnya.

_*Gyeongnam Hospital, Seoul, South Korea. 18.00 PM KST*_

Sungmin bernafas lega karena dari apa yang dokter katakan ibunya hanya kelelahan dan sedikit mengalami tekanan. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelakuannya yang tak bisa dikendalikan tadi.

"Lee Sungmin bodoh!" Sungmin memukul pelan kepalanya.

Sungmin menatap nanar ibunya yang tengah terbaring disampingnya, Sungmin memilih tak meletakkan tangannya diatas ibunya, Sungmin memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya jika dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

*Tok..tok..tok*

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin membuka pintu dan langsung mematung, darah yang berada didalam tubuhnya seketika itu mendidih, darahnya mendesir disekujur tubuhnya. Aura kebenciannya terpancar jelas.

"Sungmin-ah, akhirnya kau pulang" suara pria paruh baya yang sangat Sungmin benci berada dihadapannya. Sungmin diam, matanya memerah mengisyaratkan kebencian yang sangat memuncak dan pedihnya hati wanita bersenyum manis ini.

"Jangan panggil namaku seolah kau tahu siapa aku!" Sungmin pergi dari ruangan VVIP ibunya dan pergi menuju kemanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan pria bernama "Kim Goo Sin" itu. Pria yang merubah segalanya, pria yang sampai kapanpun Sungmin benci.

Pria paruh baya itu masuk tanpa melihat Sungmin lagi, ia tahu Sungmin sangat membenci dirinya paska pernikahannya dengan ibunya. Pria yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari ibu Sungmin ini masih sangat kuat untuk menghadapi sifat Sungmin yang belum bisa menerimanya. Ia tahu sangat sulit menerima orang baru jika luka lama belum bisa terobati.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 18.30 PM KST*_

Sungmin memilih pulang dan mengunci dirinya didalam kamarnya. Hal yang Sungmin sering lakukan dulu jika bertengkar dengan ibunya, Sungmin menangkupkan kepalanya diatas bantalnya dan menekan suara tangisannya dibawah bantalnya. Kim ahjussi selaku kepala rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Lee sangat heran dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang menangis dan berlari menuju lantai 2. Kim ahjussi mengetuk pintu Sungmin dan Sungmin sama sekali tak ingin menjawabnya, kerongkongannya tercekat oleh isakannya.

"Nona, ada apa? Apa hal yang buruk terjadi pada Nyonya?" suara Kim ahjussi yang khawatir sama sekali tak menggetarkan hati Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katanya.

Setelah 20 menit berdiam diri didepan kamar Sungmin, Kim ahjussi akhirnya menyerah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin menangis hingga menjerit didalam kamarnya.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan seperti ini. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu disana, jangan buat beliau menjadi tidak tenang. Aku mohon Nona" Kim ahjussi yang tau kelemahan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk. Kelemahan Sungmin sampai kapanpun jika menyangkut ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega selalu mengingatkanmu dengan ayahmu, tapi hanya itu yang membuat dirimu bisa sadar Sungmin-ah" Kim ahjussi yang sudah bekerja selama 20 tahun dirumah megah milik keluarga Lee sangat tahu bagaimana kasih seorang Lee Jong Sil terhadap putrinya, Lee Sung Min. Kim ahjussi kembali turun menuju lantai 1 dan memasuki kamarnya, membiarkan Nonanya mengeluarkan semuanya malam ini.

"Appa" Sungmin menangis meraung-raung didalam kamarnya. Seluruh pelayan dirumah itu merasa tak tega dengan jeritan dan isakan Nona mudanya, namun Kim ahjussi mengisyaratkan untuk membiarkan Sungmin seperti itu untuk malam ini.

"Appa. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dunia sangat kejam padaku, terlebih ibu. Appa, bagaimana mungkin ibu menikahi pria brengsek itu, pria yang sudah ayah anggap sahabat. Bagaimana bisa ibu secepat itu melupakanmu dan menikahinya?" Sungmin melempar segala sesuatu yang terlihat oleh matanya.

*Prang*

Sungmin melempar heelsnya ke kaca rias yang berada didepannya, menghancurkan kaca menjadi berkeping-keping. Sungmin kehilangan kontrolnya, sakit hati dan kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya menjadi sangat kacau. Terlebih tak ada sosok pria yang biasa berada disisinya saat ia sedang terpuruk seperti ini karena jarak yang sangat jauh, Korea dan Jepang. Mendengar pecahan kaca tadi tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi seorang pelayan menelpon seseorang yang sudah sangat sering datang kerumah keluarga Lee, calon suami Sungmin. Cho Kyu Hyun.

"T-t-tuan muda, bisakah anda kesini? Nona mengamuk dikamarnya" dengan terbata-bata pelayan bertubuh kurus ini menjelaskan alasannya menelpon.

_*Jugo Apartement, Gyeonggi, Seoul, South Korea. 19.00 PM KST*_

Kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai memainkan computer super canggih yang selalu menjadi teman disaat dirinya bosan langsung bergegas menuju kediaman keluarga Lee setelah mendapat panggilan dari salah seorang pelayan dirumah tersebut. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir jika Sungmin akan semenakutkan itu. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Apartemennya dan segera melajukan mobil Audi R8 Silver miliknya. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Sungmin, tanpa berpikir bagaimana reaksi Sungmin terhadap kedatangannya.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 19.30 PM KST*_

Hanya berselang 30 menit Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun kembali lagi kerumah ini setelah siang tadi sempat berkunjung kerumah ini karena perintah ibu Sungmin, namun apa yang ia dapat? ambruknya ibu Sungmin didepannya. Kyuhyun langsung memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumah ini, Kyuhyun sangat tahu karena seringnya ia menemui Nyonya rumah ini. Bangunan dengan 3 lantai ini memiliki beberapa bagian yang sangat menyita perhatian setiap orang yang datang. Bangunan dengan gaya Eropa dan cat yang seluruhnya berwarna cream sangat memancarkan kesan Eropa yang memang Tuan terdahulu rumah ini sukai. Saat Kyuhyun memasuki lantai 1 rumah ini, seorang pelayan dengan wajah paniknya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"T-t-tuan, Nona Sungmin" pelayan itu mengeluarkan air matanya, ia merasa tak sanggup menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sungmin. Beberapa kali sudah Sungmin melemparkan benda yang ada dihadapannya. Hari pertama Sungmin berada di Korea dan ia sudah seperti orang gila, jelas saja Sungmin tidak pernah ingin kembali ke Korea.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun menjadi sama kalutnya karena pelayan tersebut sangat terbata-bata untuk bercerita, Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu tahu dan segera berlari menuju lantai 2, tempat dimana kamar Sungmin berada.

"Tuan Muda Cho? Sedang apa anda disini?" suara pria tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Kim ahjussi tau dan langsung berjalan pelan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

*Tok..tok..tok*

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu Sungmin dengan sangat keras. Sama seperti satu jam yang lalu, tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari dalam tak mau bersuara karena takut Sungmin akan lebih mengurung dirinya jika tahu yang ada dirumahnya saat ini adalah dirinya.

Kyuhyun berpikir, cara apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Kim ahjussi, apa dirumah ini ada kunci cadangan?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wwajahnya menatap Kim ahjussi yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ambilkan kunci sekarang" titah Kim ahjussi pada salah seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu langsung pergi dan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Kim ahjussi memang sengaja tak memakai kunci cadangan karena memang ingin membuat Sungmin lebih bisa menerima apa yang ada didepannya saat ini, tapi Cho Kyuhyun menggagalkan segalanya. Kim ahjussi tidak pernah sekalipun membantah orang yang sudah keluarga Lee anggap keluarga, sekalipun hatinya sakit. Seperti kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat Nyonya memilih menikah unuk kedua kalinya. Kim ahjussi sebenarnya tidak terima, namun pria tua ini sadar diri bukan siapa-siapa selain kepala rumah tangga.

"Yea" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya karena dari banyaknya kunci ia bisa menebak mana kunci untuk kamar Sungmin.

*Cklek*

Kyuhyun membuka pelan kamar Sungmin. Hal pertama yang ada dibenaknya saat ini adalah kepedihan dan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Kamar Sungmin sangat berantakan, sangat berbeda saat Kyuhyun 2 minggu yang lalu sempat memasuki kamar Sungmin untuk melihat apa yang menjadi kesukaan dan karakter calon istrinya. Kyuhyun melebarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan menemukan Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan matanya yang sangat sembab.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin, memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Sungmin yang tak dapat bebas ia lihat jika Sungmin tak memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menaikan tangannya dan menarik selimut yang berada dibawah Sungmin dan langsung menyelimuti Sungmin agar Sungmin merasa hangat. Kyuhyun sangat iba melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini, jika boleh memilih, Kyuhyun lebih menyukai Sungmin yang membenci dirinya.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekumpulan pelayan dan Kim ahjussi yang berdiri di depan pintu, Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap bekas air mata pada pipi kenyal Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit mebangunkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah menempel diatas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat, namun Sungmin tidak sampai terbangun. Segera Kyuhyun menarik kembali dirinya dan sedikit merona, dirinya terlalu berani mencium Sungmin.

"Siwon" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin mampu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

TBC~

Halo ^^/ setelah hiatus karena ujian pemantapan, sekarang saya balik lagi melanjutkan FF ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya huehehe. Kalau ada typo tolong maklumi karena author juga manusia. Selamat membaca {}


	3. Chapter 3

pome's Story

Title : I'm Sorry

Cast : Choi Si Won, Lee Sung Min, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast inside.

Genre : Genderswitch,Romance,Complicated.

Rate : M

Part : 3

**Don't be SILENT READERS!**

**DON'T REUPLOAD OR COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**RESPECT ME! **

Sinar matahari menerbitkan dirinya dari ufuk timur, menandakan hari sudah beranjak pagi, meninggalkan masa lalu dan memulai masa depan yang siap mengombang-ambing siapapun yang tak dapat bertahan. Namun, wanita yang masih bergelut dengan selimut merah mudanya masih tak mau membuka matanya. Terlalu berat karena malam kemarin dirinya mengeluarkan segala hal yang ia pendam sendiri selama 8 tahun terakhir.

*Cklek*

"Nona?" suara perempuan yang nyaring memanggilnya pelan, berniat membangunkan nonanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda nanti saja jika anda sudah bangun" perempuan tadi kembali menutup pintu karena tak kunjung ada balasan dari orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara.

_*Jugo Apartement, Gyeonggi, Seoul, South Korea. 10.00 AM KST*_

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, ia mencoba menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menyentuhnya dan perlahan ia terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan bangun pada pukul 7 pagi, tapi karena kemarin dirinya tidak mampu menutup matanya karena memikirkan hal yang membuatnya ingin mencari tahu seseorang yang calon istrinya katakan dan ia memikirkan begitu beraninya dia mencium Sungmin jadilah Kyuhyun baru bisa menutup matanya pada pukul 3 dini hari dan itu sudah karena obat tidur yang Kyuhyun konsumsi setiap kali dirinya mengalami insomnia.

Kyuhyun mendiami apartemen yang sekarang ia huni seorang diri, apartemen mewah yang Kyuhyun beli dengan uang yang ia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi ballad Korea yang sejak 5 tahun lalu sudah mampu memikat hati setiap wanita dan warga Korea terlebih lagi hati para fans International. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak perlu mencari pekerjaannya sendiri karena ayah dan ibunya sudah memiliki perusahaan, tapi Kyuhyun memang sangat keras kepala. Dulu saat sebelum menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun pernah membangkang ucapan ayahnya yang menolak keras keinginan putranya yang menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tetap berlatih seorang diri dan memiliki tekad untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya jika kelak dirinya mampu. Dan terbukti saat ini Kyuhyun menggenggam kesuksesan berkat meledaknya album perdananya 5 tahun lalu saat dirinya berusia 20 tahun dan menjadi penyanyi Korea termuda yang mendapatkan bonsang award pada program pengharaggan tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh stasiun tv MBS, dan sejak saat itu penghargaan demi penghargaan mengalir jatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun.

*Drrrt…drrtttt*

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan disampingnya. Ia melihat pada layar monitor dan sedikit mendengus kasar.

_~Junhyung Hyung Calling~_

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?!" Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan speaker ponsel dari telinganya karena teriakan laki-laki yang menelponnya.

"Hyung, wae?" dengan malas Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang ia panggil Hyung itu. Kyuhyun sudah sangat tahu sifat manager hyungnya itu, jika sudah berteriak berarti Kyuhyun telah berbuat sesuatu yang dapat merugikan mereka berdua terlebih lagi jika mendapatkan denda dari agency yang Kyuhyun naungi yaitu SN Entertainment.

"Kemana kau kemarin huh? Ponselmu tidak aktif!" lagi-lagi dengan tidak sabaran manager Kyuhyun menyemprotnya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku ada urusan, wae?" Kyuhyun bertanya kembali perihal apa yang membuat managernya itu naik pitam.

"Apa kau lupa harusnya pada pukul 21.00 kemarin malam kau ke SN Entertainment untuk menandatangani banner dan mengambil photoshoot dari sebuah brand produk yang kau iklankan huh? Hampir saja kau harus mengganti rugi sebanyak 1 juta won karena ketidak profesionalnamu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" Manager Kyuhyun mati-matian membuat Kyuhyun jera dengan perlakuannya dengan nada dan tekanan dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Mianatta, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung" Kyuhyun tertawa cengengesan karena hal yang harusnya tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Harusnya kau menghubungiku agar aku dapat membuat alasan yang pasti dan mengundur pertemuan dengan mereka. Harusnya kau senang karena SNE bisa memberimu libur kemarin, dan kau lagi-lagi membuat ulah. Untung saja Young Min sajangnim tidak berada disini kemarin, jika ia ada maka tamatlah kau Cho Kyuhyun" walaupun selalu marah pada sikap Kyuhyun, namun manager Kyuhyun semampu mungkin akan melindungi artisnya dengan berbagai cara.

"Hehe. Apakah hari ini aku memiliki jadwal?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan agar managernya tidak membuatnya tuli karena teriakannya yang sangat keras.

"Hari ini kau cukup menemui perwakilan dari brand produk itu dan selesaikan urusanmu dengan meraka. Pukul 16.00 kau mengisi acara di CBS Game Show, hari ini pengambilan videonya dan akan ditayangkan 2 minggu lagi. Dan yang terakhir kau menjadi bintang tamu pada program tengah malam Sunday Night Show. Aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi dan bersiap-siaplah" mendengar padatnya jadwal saja rasanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun muntah, tapi apa boleh buat itulah tugasnya dan ia sudah siap menanggung resiko dari mimpinya.

"Arraseo" Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya dan mulai beranjak dari rangjangnya. Kyuhyun mengambil baju mandinya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 10.30 AM KST*_

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya yang berat, sesekali ia merasakan lengket pada matanya karena air mata yang terlanjur kering dibulu matanya. Sungmin menutup matanya dan mulai bangun dari ranjangnya, Sungmin menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya untuk meringankan matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis kemarin. Setelah beberapa kali menekan matanya dengan air yang membasahi tangannya, Sungmin baru berani membuka matanya dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang berada didalam kamar mandinya.

"Lee Sungmin, matamu sangat besar" Sungmin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Agar tak untuk kedua kalinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sungmin memutuskan memandikan dirinya agar segala sesuatu dapat membuatnya lebih segar. Sungmin mengunci pintu dari dalam dan mulai menghidupkan showernya.

_*Dogowi Area, Choi's Building, Tokyo, Japan. 11.30 AM JST*_

_*_Tok..tok..tok*

Suara ketukan pintu membuat laki-laki bertubuh atletis dan sangat tampan mengenakan setelan jas hitamnya menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tengah mengerjakan laporan yang harus ia serahkan pada Direktur Utama hari ini juga.

"Masuk" dengan pelan tanpa menoleh siapa yang datang ia menyuruh orang yang berada dibalik pintu untuk masuk keruangannya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar menyuruh anda menemuinya segera" ucapan pelan seorang pelayan membuat laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh.

"Baiklah" tanpa bertanya alasan apa yang membuat ayahnya memanggilnya, Siwon bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan tak lupa menyimpan data-data yang tadi sudah dirinya kerjakan. Siwon berjalan mendahului pelayan yang masih setia dengan posisi bungkuknya dan setelah Siwon melewatinya, ia berjalan mengikuti Siwon.

Siwon memiliki rumah yang sekaligus sebagai ruang kerja pribadinya. Setiap kali ia muak berada dikantor pusat, maka ia akan mengerjakan seluruh laporan yang ia punya dirumah ini. Siwon dan keluarganya memiliki aset di sebesar 25% diseluruh Jepang. Keluarganya memiliki mall besar yang berdiri dipusat kota Tokyo. Walaupun memiliki seperempat Negara Jepang, Siwon dan keluarganya tidak pernah menjadi sombong. Keluarga mereka selalu menganggap semua orang tanpa mengenal status mereka.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 11.00 AM KST*_

Sungmin selesai dengan urusan berbusananya dan hari ini ia menggunakan sedikit makeup-nya. Ia menggunakan make up pagi ini untuk menutupi matanya yang sangat sembab, biasanya Sungmin sangat jarang memoleskan make up diatas kulitnya kecuali jika ada acara formal seperti rapat atau pernikahan. Sungmin memakai baju putih yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih. Sungmin memilih pakaiannya hari ini karena ia begitu malas mengeluarkan baju lain yang masih berada didalam kopernya dan ia belum sempat mengatur pakaian yang ia bawa kemarin. Sungmin bukan orang yang suka merepotkan diri sendiri soal pakaian, ia akan mengenakan apapun selagi ia nyaman. Tak lupa juga Sungmin mengambil heels hitam yang sangat ia sukai untuk bepergian, entah kenapa heels yang ia beli satu tahun lalu ini begitu nyaman jika Sungmin memakainya, dan lagi tampilan dari heels hitamnya ini tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya sedikit lilitan tali diatas punggung kakinya.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai 1. Seorang pelayan tersenyum kearahnya dan Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya juga. Kim ahjussi selaku orang tertua yang menjabat sebagai pelayan dikediaman keluarga Lee segera menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin dan sedikit membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Nona Lee" suara tua yang begitu akrab ditelinga Sungmin. Kim ahjussi masih sama seperti Kim ahjussi yang ia lihat 8 tahun lalu, hanya ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Kim ahjussi yang sudah mulai tua dan menampakkan banyak kerutan diwajahnya dan rambut hitamnya dulu berubah menjadi putih saat ini.

"Appa, mungkin jika kau masih disini,kau akan terlihat seperti Kim ahjussi" batin Sungmin, lagi-lagi ia membayangkan ayahnya.

"Aku lapar"

"Siapkan Nona Lee makanan" dengan segera Kim ahjussi memerintahkan pelayan yang berada didapur untuk memasakan Sungmin sesuatu. Perutnya sangat lapar karena sejak kemarin dirinya tak menyentuh makanan dan minuman. Dan lagi tenaganya habis untuk menangis.

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja makan yang terletak tepat disebelah dapur utama, namun saat Sungmin memasuki ruang makannya tak terdapat apapun kecuali rak-rak kayu yang Sungmin tak tahu fungsinya untuk apa.

"Dimana meja makan yang dulu berada disini?"

"Tuan memindahkannya kesebelah selatan Nona" sahut Kim ahjussi yang setia mengikuti Sungmin sedari tadi.

"Ck!" Sungmin mendecak sebal.

Sungmin pergi dari ruangan yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan sang ayah, namun laki-laki yang saat ini berada dirumahnya mengacaukan segala kenangannya bersama sang ayah. Mood Sungmin menjadi sangat tak baik pagi ini.

"Nona" Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara dan makanannya tiba. Setelah 30 menit Sungmin menunggu diruang tamu, akhirnya makanannya ada didepannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih" Sungmin yang belum mengenal pelayan baru yang berada dirumahnya hanya mengucapkan kata umum yang mampu membuat siapapun akan senang jika melayani seseorang. Kata yang tidak akan pernah membedakan siapapun dari statusnya.

Sungmin menyantap jajangmyun dan kimchi yang ia rindukan. Di Jepang Sungmin hampir tidak pernah memakan kimchi karena Apartemennya yang jauh dari lokasi restaurant Korea di Negara dengan julukan Matahari Terbit itu.

*Kring…kring*

Suara telepon mengganggu Sungmin, dan dengan masih penuh makanan didalam mulutnya, Sungmin mengangkat telepon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Yeoboseyo" Sungmin berbicara dengan sangat kesusahan, makanan didalam mulutnya belum benar-benar hancur ia kunyah.

"Yeoboseyo? Dengan Lee Sung Min disini" karena tak ada suara yang membalas ucapannya, Sungmin berniat menutup teleponnya. Sungmin menjauhkan ganggang telepon dari telinganya.

"Hei Kyuhyun ayo cepat" samar-samar Sungmin mendengar ucapan seorang laki-laki yang berada jauh dari telepon memanggil seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun akhirnya menutup telepon itu dan ia tak habis pikir, siapa orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk menelpon iseng kerumahnya. Sungmin melanjutkan makan yang tertunda.

_~SN Entertainment, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 11 AM KST~_

Kyuhyun berada diparkiran gedung agensinya sekarang, ia berjalan melalui banyaknya fans yang entah fansnya atau fans dari artis dalam satu agensinya, dengan tetap menunduk dan setia menggunakan masker dan topinya Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan diantara sesaknya orang disana. Walupun managernya sudah memberinya jalan, namun rsanya tetap sesak. Banyak kamera dan handphone disekelilingnya, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Dengan langkah lebarnya ia mempercepat gerak kakinya dan akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara disekitarnya karena sudah memasuki pintu utama gedung.

"Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana Junhyung hyung" Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang managernya dan mengikuti agenda apa yang managernya berikan untuknya hari ini.

_*KIA Showroom,Tokyo, Japan. 12.00 AM JST*_

Setelah Siwon bertemu ayahnya dan disinilah ia sekarang. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mengecek keadaan showroom mobil yang merupakan cabang no 4 mereka di Jepang, entah apa yang mendasari sang ayah menyuruhnya kesini, yang jelas Siwon sangat jarang jika pergi ke showroom manapun, ia lebih suka menyekap dirinya sendiri didalam ruangannya di perusahaan pusat.

"Direktur, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang laki-laki kewarganegaraan Jepang itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengecek. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang salah Miamoto-san?" tanya Siwon dalam bahasa Jepang. Walaupun Siwon belum terlalau fasih mengucap bahasa Jepang, tapi rasanya akan mudah karena Siwon adalah orang yang gigih untuk berusaha.

"Tidak Direktur, hanya saja harga mobil KIA J52 yang baru saja tiba itu sudah turun drastis karena Ferrari sudah mengeluarkan produk baru mereka untuk musim ini" jelas Miamoto pada Siwon.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengecek tentang keluaran terbaru mereka. Apa ada yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, hanya itu untuk kurun waktu satu minggu terkhir Direktur"

"Silahkan kembali ketempatmu. Bekerjalah dengan baik" Siwon menepuk bahu anak buahnya dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou Siwon-san" Miamoto menunduk dan kembali kemejanya, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk mengamati showroom mobil yang dominan berbahan kaca tersebut.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Siwon teringat Sungminnya yang belum memberinya kabar hingga saat ini. Ia mencoba berpikir sepositif mungkin pada kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak dipungkiri sifat posesifnya muncul, dan ia sangat merindukan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Min-ah? Aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak dapat dihubungi. Ini yang sangat membuatku khawatir membiarkanmu pergi, kau lupa segalanya jika kau fokus pada satu tujuan" Siwon mendengus pelan, menatap layar ponselnya, berharap wajah yang ia pandang saat ini menghubunginya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 13.00 AM KST*_

Sungmin bersiap pergi, ia sudah berjalan setengah perjln hingga tiba didepan pintu utama rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Han ahjussi mencegatnya.

"Mau kemana kau Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke makam ayah, aku belum bertemu dengannya setiba aku disini" Sungmin menjawab dengan jujur, ia menggenggam kunci mobilnya yang dulu sering ia gunakan.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkanmu" tawar Han ahjussi pada Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sedikit mengingat jalan disini. Aku mungkin lupa" tolak Sungmin halus.

"Nona, jangan keras kepala. Baru saja ibu anda menelpon dan ingin bertemu dengan Nona" Han ahjussi menemui Sungmin karena hanya dirinya yang dapat mengajak Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjenguk ibu setelah aku menemui ayah" Sungmin sangat tahu jika ibunya akan selalu menggunakan Han ahjussi sebagai alat untuk merayunya, dan ibunya berhasil.

"Hati-hati Nona" Han ahjussi mempersilahkan nona mudanya meneruskan perjalanannya, ia menatap punggung Sungmin yang dulu ia peluk manjadi berbeda sekarang, Sungmin benar-benar tumbuh.

Sungmin menuju garasi mobilnya, melihat sejenak mobil-mobil yang berbaris rapi disana, namun pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu mobil, mobil Ayahnya. Mobil yang dulu sering ayahnya rawat dan jaga, seketika air mata Sungmin jatuh, segera ia tersadar dan mengusapnya.

"_Sungmin-ah, jika kau terus menangis seperti ini, ayahmu tidak akan tenang" _batin Sungmin, tapi kenyataannya berbeda, sampai saat ini dirinya belum mampu merelakan ayahnya pergi.

Sungmin menghapus bayangan kenangannya dulu, berjalan menuju mobil berwarna silvernya dan masuk kedalamnya. Sungmin mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, menginjak gas dan pergi keluar dari area rumahnya.

_*Gangnam Grave, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 14.00 AM KST*_

Sungmin sampai, hanya membutuhkan 30 menit perjalan jika tidak terhalang macet yang kadang terjadi dipusat kota Seoul. Sungmin memarkir mobilnya, ia merasa hebat karena ia masih mengingat jalan menuju ketempat ini, tempat dimana abu ayahnya tersimpan. Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah rumah dengan dinding marmer disekelilingnya, dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia melihat dengan terkejut karena rumah itu sudah begitu banyak terdapat kaca berisi abu dari orang yang meninggal. Sungmin menghampiri seorang wanita yang dengan setia berdiri di meja pelayanan.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" tanya wanita berambut lurus dan hitam dengan senyum yang terus melekat pada sudut bibirnya itu.

"Abu Tuan Lee Jong Sil dimana?" tanya Sungmin langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Baiklah akan saya cek sekarang, mohon menunggu Nona" wanita itu segera mmengetik nama yang Sungmin katakan dan dengan cepat jarinya beradu dengan keyboard komputer.

"Ruang 5 lantai 1 Nona" setelah mengecek wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memberitahu Sungmin.

"Terima kasih" Sungmin langsung berjalan ketempat yang wanita tadi sebutkan. Entah kenapa dada Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa gugup, ia mencoba menepis rasa itu dan berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri kembali. Ia menyiapkan tenaganya untuk menangis dihadapan ayahnya.

_~5__th __Room, 1__st __ Floor, Gangnam Grave~_

Sungmin mengecek setiap deretan kaca,memperhatikan nama dan foto dari setiap abu disana, banyak bunga dan barang kesukaan dari mendiang berada didalam kaca bersama dengan guci perak tempat abu mereka ditempatkan. Bangunan yang sudah direnovasi total ini membuat Sungmin kebingungan dengan dimana abu Ayahnya ditempatkan, setelah sempat berkeliling akhirnya Sungmin menemukan bingkai foto ayahnya. Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat dan air matanya seketika itu turun dengan deras.

"Appa" Sungmin menangis sesenggukan disana, ia tak dapat mengontrol air matanya.

"Appa, aku merindukanmu" Sungmin membekap mulutnya, menahan agar raungan tangisnya tidak keluar.

"Appa, apa aku harus mengikuti keinginan ibu menerima perjodohan ini? Apa aku harus melakukannya? Aku juga memiliki seorang pria yang 3 tahun ini selalu menemaniku, menyemangatiku disaat aku terpuruk. Appa, apa kau juga mengharapkan aku menikah dengan anak dari teman baik appa dan eomma? Appa" Sungmin mencurahkan segala penatnya pada sang ayah. Meskipun ia tahu tak akan pernah ada jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Appa, sampai saat ini putri kecilmu ini belum bisa menerima kepergian ayahnya, belum bisa menerima laki-laki yang saat ini menjadi pendamping ibu. Maafkan aku, aku tahu ayah akan sedih mendengar ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha ayah" Sungmin membuka kaca yng berada di depannya, meletakkan sake yang ia bawa. Ayah Sungmin dulu sempat mengatakan jika dirinya ingin meminum sake asli dari Jepang, namun 3 tahun setelah mengatakan itu ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Ayah aku membawakanmu sake, ini produk asli dari Jepang" Sungmin mengusap bingkai foto ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ayah mulai sekarang aku akan sedikit demi sedikit merelakan ayah, aku ingin ayah bahagia disana tanpa perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku. Aku selalu mencintai ayah" Sungmin mengecup bingkai foto yang terpampang jelas senyum ayahnya, seolah ayahnya ikut tersenyum juga.

Sungmin menutup kembali kaca ayahnya dan merosot jatuh kebawah, ia mencoba tersenyum tapi ini terlalu sulit untuknya, ia membutuhkan waktu. Sungmin terduduk dan menangis, untungnya hanya ada dirinya disana saat ini. Sungmin menepuk dadanya, ingin meringankan sesak dan sakit didadanya.

"Appa" Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan dan kakinya, ia menangis sendiri disana. Ia ingin benar-benar menghabiskan air mata untuk ayahnya disini, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi pada ayahnya.

_*Gyeongnam Hospital, Seoul, South Korea. 16.00 PM KST*_

Ibu Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya karena obat bius yang Dokter berikan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ibu Sungmin sedikit mengalami tekanan karena anak sulungnya, ibunya terlalu memikirkan bagaimana anaknya itu.

*Tok..tok*

Kyuhyun masuk dengan satu keranjang buah ditangannya. Ia menyempatkan menjenguk karena ibu Sungmin sudah I naggap sepert ibuny sendiri, Kyuhyun menagmbil waktu istirahatny untuk menjenguk.

"Annyeonghasimnikka ahjussi" Kyuhyun menyapa pada ayah tiri Sungmin yang senantiasa berada diruangan itu bersama Ibu Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakkan apa yang ia bawa dimeja dekat dengan lemari pendingin diruangn VVIP itu.

"Apa ahjumma belum menampakkan kesadran sejak kemrin ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

"Ahjussi rasa sebentar lagi ia akan sadar, saat ini dirinya dalam pengaruh obat bius. Jangan terlalu khawatir Kyuhyun-ah" ayah tiri Sungmin menepuk pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun pelan dan tersenyum, senyum yang tulus.

"Ne ahjussi"

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Apa kau sanggup menjaga Sungmin?" tanya ayah tiri Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ahjumma sudah sangat mengharapkan ini dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya sekarang. Aku akan sedikit demi sedikit mengenalnya ahjussi" Kyuhyun menerima dengan sangat senang perjodohan ini, karena rasa cintanya tidak akan pernah berubah untuk Sungmin sampai kapanpun.

"Baiklah" Ayah tiri Sungmin tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Tak beberapa lama orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan memasuki ruangan, membawa sedikit makanan untuk persedian dirumah sakit. Sungmin memandang kedua pria didepannya dengan canggung, ia berjalan mendekati ibunya dan duduk disisi lain ranjang ibunya.

"Eomma aku datang" Sungmin mengelus telapak tangan ibunya dan menatap wanita didepannya sendu.

"Apa kau sudah makan Sungmin-ah?" apapun jawaban dari Sungmin, ayah tirinya tetap dan selalu menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Sudah, aku membawakan beberapa makanan" masih dengan nada angkuhnya Sungmin menjawab, membuat mata pria tua disisi kanan ibunya itu memerah karena senang. Pertama kali Sungmin menjawabnya dengan baik.

"Dan kau, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku menerima perjodohan ini"

"Ye?" Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan tatapan tajam mata Sungmin dan apa yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin hanya refleks menjawab.

Tangan ibu Sungmin bergerak, wanita itu tersadar dari obat biusnya. Ia membiasakan pengelihatannya dengan cahaya diruangan itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati putrinya ternayat berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah" ibu Sungmin ingin menggapai wajah anaknya namun selang infusnya tidak cukup panjang menjangkau Sungmin.

"Sudahlah eomma. Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini" ucap Sungmin telak.

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Ibu Sungmin, rasanya ia bahagia saat ini.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Siwon nanti. Apa ia sanggup melepas laki-laki sempurna yang berada dipelukannya, apa ia yakin bisa lepas dari laki-laki berhati dan berwajah malaikat itu, apa ia yakin bisa bahagia dengan pilihan ibunya.

_*Jeolla Private Buildings, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. 20.00 AM KST*_

Sungmin tiba dirumahnya, ia langsung melesat kekamarnya. Ia baru sadar jika ia tak mengaktifkan ponselnya sejak kemarin. Dan dengan segera ia membongkar tas yang ia bawa, melihat layar hitam pada ponselnya dan mengisi energy untuk ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya kembali.

~14 messages received~

"Siwon-ah" Sungmin mengusap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang ia lupakan. Sungmin merasa bersalah dengan keputusan yang entah ini benar atau tidak ia ambil.

*Drrrrttt…drttt*

~Siwon Choi calling~

Sungmin ragu untuk menjawab panggilan kekasihnya, ia tak mau lebih menyakitinya. Sungmin menekan tombil merah pada layar ponselnya.

"Mianhae" kata Sungmin pelan. Tangannya bergetar, ia merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ada yang terjadi? Kau tak menghubungiku dan kau tak menjawab panggilanku" Sungmin membuka pesan terbaru yang Siwon kirim.

Sungmin masih tak bergeming, ia menangis sendiri dikamarnya. Terus-menerus ia mengatakan kata maaf. Ia tak sanggup mendengar suara Siwon, ia takut ia akan berubah pikiran.

Setelah beberapa panggilan tak terjawab tadi, ponsel Sungmin tak bergetar lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan, air matanya mangalir dari pipinya.

"_Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" _sent 20.20 PM.

TBC…


End file.
